pinkololfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Trainers in Sinnoh
This is a list of trainers Bella met whilst travelling through Sinnoh, They are still her friends. Millie A very nice, shy girl who was a beginner at Pokemon before she met Bella. She was one of her former travelling companions. Her hometown is in Veilstone City. She is 11. Pokemon Lucario (M) Level 51. Moves: Aura Sphere, Metal Claw, Bone Rush, Shadow Ball Riolu (M) Level 34. Moves: Reversal, Force Palm, Quick Attack, Copycat Machop (M) Level 26. Moves: Vital Throw, Revenge, Seismic Toss, Karate Chop Meditite (M) Level 29. Moves: Force Palm, Confusion, Hidden Power, Feint Turtwig (M) Level 15. Moves: Razor Leaf, Absorb, Tackle, Withdraw Roselia (F) Level 22. Moves: Magical Leaf, Mega Drain, Poison Sting, GrassWhistle Diana A feisty, out there girl. Very courageous, and was one of Bella's former travelling companions. Her hometown is Twinleaf Town. She is 11. Pokemon Pikachu (M) Level 42. Moves: Thunderbolt, Discharge, Brick Break, Secret Power Piplup (F) Level 41. Moves: BubbleBeam, Drill Peck, Brine, Ice Beam Carnivine (M) Level 23. Moves: Vine Whip, Ingrain, Bite, Sweet Scent Luxray (M) Level 39. Moves: Thunder Fang, Crunch, Swagger, Roar Buizel (M) Level 25. Moves: Aqua Jet, Swift, Pursuit, Water Gun Gligar (M) Level 35. Moves: Faint Attack, Slash, Fury Cutter, Sludge Bomb Bastiodon (M) Level 28. Moves: AncientPower, Swagger, Ice Beam, Hyper Beam Steelix (M) Level 38. Moves: DragonBreath, Slam, Rock Polish, Rock Tomb Illso She was shy, but was a trainer that battled Bella often. She has a sister, Illta. Both have Eeveelutions. Her hometown is Snowpoint City. She is 10. Pokemon Leafeon (F) Level 43. Moves: Giga Drain, Magical Leaf, Bullet Seed, Hidden Power Flareon (F) Level 44. Moves: Fire Fang, Fire Spin, Iron Tail, Hyper Beam Jolteon (M) Level 42. Moves: Pin Missile, Double Kick, Thunderbolt, Shadow Ball Umbreon (M) Level 43. Moves: Assurance, Faint Attack, Confuse Ray, Dark Pulse Illta She was the helpful one, Illso's sister, and also battled Bella often. Both have Eeveelutions. Her hometown is Snowpoint City. She is 10. Pokemon Glaceon (F) Level 44. Moves: Ice Fang, Ice Shard, Iron Tail, Dig Espeon (F) Level 42. Moves: Psybeam, Swift, Psychic, Dig Vaporeon (M) Level 40. Moves: Aurora Beam, Water Pulse, Bite, Shadow Ball Eevee (F) Level 30. Moves: Quick Attack, Bite, Dig, Iron Tail Flora A very young trainer wanting a battle. She lives in Floraroma Town. She is 10. Pokemon Buizel (M) Level 17. Moves: Swift, Pursuit, Water Gun, Quick Attack Piplup (F) Level 16. Moves: Peck, Bubble, Water Sport, Pound Bidoof (nicknamed "Percy") (F) Level 14. Moves: Rollout, Tackle, Growl, Defense Curl Finneon (nicknamed "Sparkle") (F) Level 13. Moves: Rain Dance, Attract, Water Gun, Pound Buneary (F) Level 13. Moves: Frustration, Endure, Defense Curl, Pound Shellos (pink, nicknamed "Cutie") (F) Level 15. Moves: Mud Bomb, Water Pulse, Harden, Mud Sport Ben A trainer that was aiming to be one of the top. Bella admired his persistance. He lives in Sandgem Town. He is 11. Pokemon Floatzel (M) Level 36. Moves: Crunch, Aqua Jet, Swift, Agility Tentacruel x 2 (both M) 1: Level 31 2: Level 30. 1: Moves: Barrier, Wrap, BubbleBeam, Water Pulse 2: Moves: Wrap, BubbleBeam, Toxic Spikes, Water Pulse Tentacool (M) Level 23. Moves: Wrap, BubbleBeam, Toxic Spikes, Acid Prinplup (M) Level 23. Moves: Metal Claw, Peck, Bubble, BubbleBeam Arbok (M) Level 22. Moves: Crunch, Acid, Sludge Bomb, Hidden Power Belinda A trainer Bella battled who was seen as a strange sort, because of the Pokemon she had. She lives in Pastoria Town and is 11. Pokemon Shellos (blue, nicknamed "Shella") (F) Level 25. Moves: Water Pulse, Hidden Power, Mud Bomb, Rain Dance Wingull (F) Level 24. Moves: Water Pulse, Quick Attack, Wing Attack, Mist Croagunk (nicknamed "Poison") (M) Level 25. Moves: Swagger, Revenge, Faint Attack, Pursuit Buizel (nicknamed "Speedy") (M) Level 23. Moves: Aqua Jet, Swift, Pursuit, Water Gun Psyduck (nicknamed "Clip") (M) Level 22. Moves: Water Pulse, Confusion, Disable, Water Gun Brad A trainer who started out small. He lives actually somewhere in Kanto, but hung in Sinnoh for ages. He is 10. Pokemon Pidgey (M) Level 10. Moves: Gust, Sand-Attack, Tackle Rattata (M) Level 9. Moves: Focus Energy, Tail Whip, Tackle Casey A posh trainer who was a tough opponent. She lives somewhere in Kanto but travelled through the reigons. She is 12. Pokemon Vulpix (F) Level 35. Moves: Flamethrower, Confuse Ray, Will-O-Wisp, Dark Pulse Ninetales (F) Level 54. Moves: Fire Blast, Extrasensory, Flamethrower, Hidden Power Infernape (M) Level 46. Moves: Close Combat, Flame Wheel, Brick Break, Shadow Claw Charizard (M) Level 43. Moves: Flamethrower, Air Slash, Dragon Claw, Rock Slide Houndoom (M) Level 38. Moves: Faint Attack, Fire Fang, Shadow Ball, Sludge Bomb Blaziken (M) Level 42. Moves: Blaze Kick, Peck, Brick Break, Stone Edge Typhlosion (M) Level 42. Moves: Lava Plume, Swift, Flamethrower, Flame Wheel Stella A trainer with a thing for cute Pokemon. She lives in Eterna City. She is 11. Pokemon Ambipom (F) Level 33. Moves: Double Hit, Swift, Hyper Beam, Aerial Ace Bidoof (F) Level 24. Moves: Rollout, Headbutt, Hyper Fang, Tackle Budew (F) Level 23. Moves: Mega Drain, Stun Spore, Worry Seed, Absorb Drifloon (F) Level 22. Moves: Stockpile, Payback, Gust, Astonish Bonsly (M) Level 17. Moves: Rock Throw, Low Kick, Flail, Copycat Mime Jr. (F) Level 16. Moves: DoubleSlap, Confusion, Copycat, Meditate Castform (M) Level 20. Moves: Water Gun, Tackle, Ember, Powder Snow Canny A small boy who is the rival of Diana. He lives in Twinleaf Town and is 11. Pokemon Electrike (M) Level 26. Moves: Spark, Quick Attack, Shock Wave, Secret Power Bidoof (M) Level 14. Moves: Rollout, Defense Curl, Growl, Tackle Chatot (M) Level 22. Moves: Chatter, Fury Attack, Sing, Mirror Move Cherrim (F) Level 25. Moves: Petal Dance, Magical Leaf, Leech Seed, Bullet Seed Chimchar (M) Level 16. Moves: Ember, Fury Swipes, Taunt, Leer Matt A boy from Hoenn that wanted to test his skills out on Bella. He is 10. Pokemon Blaziken (M) Level 37. Moves: Blaze Kick, Flamethrower, SolarBeam, Earthquake Pikachu (x 2) (both M) Level 27. Moves: 1: Thunderbolt, Slam, Brick Break, Secret Power 2: Thunder, Charge Beam, Hidden Power, Dig Meowth (M) Level 26. Moves: Taunt, Faint Attack, Fury Swipes, Bite Sulana A contest girl who won against Bella's entry. They battled and Bella won. She is 12 and lives in Hearthome City. Pokemon Roserade (F) Level 39. Moves: SolarBeam, Magical Leaf, Energy Ball, Poison Jab Blissey (F) Level 38. Moves: Egg Bomb, Softboiled, Sing, DoubleSlap Samantha A trainer who wanted to learn about Woopers. She battled Bella in the hopes she would win, and she didn't, but continued with her Pokemon. She lives in Pastoria City and is 11. Pokemon Wooper (x4, all M, nicknamed "Tip", "Slick", "Cappy", and "Marshy"). Tip: Level 19 Marshy: Level 18 Cappy: Level 18 Slick: Level 17. Moves: Tip: Mud Bomb, Slam, Mud Shot, Water Pulse Marshy: Ice Beam, Slam, Hidden Power, Protect Cappy: Protect, Slam, Hail, Earthquake Slick: Water Gun, Slam, Rain Dance, Iron Tail Bellsprout (F, nicknamed Belldee) Level 14. Moves: Sleep Powder, Wrap, Vine Whip, Growth Jasmine Another contest rivalry girl Bella had. She lost to Bella in the contest, but won over the same Pokemon she lost to (Glameow) in a battle. She is 10 and lives in Solcaeon Town. Pokemon Luxray (F) Level 37. Moves: Thunder Fang, Spark, Charge Beam, Hyper Beam Bellossom (x 3, all F) 1: Level 27 2 and 3: Level 26. Moves: 1: Magical Leaf, Bullet Seed, Energy Ball, Sludge Bomb 2: Magical Leaf, Stun Spore, Leaf Blade, Mega Drain, Hidden Power 3: Magical Leaf, Leaf Blade, Sweet Scent, Toxic Vulpix (F) Level 26. Moves: Flamethrower, Will-O-Wisp, Confuse Ray, Quick Attack Staravia (F) Level 25. Moves: Whirlwind, Double Team, Wing Attack, Secret Power Carsly A trainer who admired Bella for her persistance when they battled. She has fairly strong Pokemon and lives in Solaceon Town and is 12. Pokemon Ambipom (F) Level 38. Moves: Double Hit, Agility, Swift, Screech Ampharos (M) Level 36. Moves: ThunderPunch, Discharge, Iron Tail, Attract Sily (sigh-lee) She is another contest girl who travelled from Jubilife City to Hearthome and came across Bella. She won against her in the contest, but lost to Sulana. She is 11 and lives in Jubilife City. Pokemon Turtwig (M) Level 18. Moves: Curse, Razor Leaf, Absorb, Tackle Buneary (F) Level 32. Moves: Agility, Jump Kick, Quick Attack, Ice Beam Absol (M) Level 31. Moves: Bite, Pursuit, Swords Dance, Razor Wind Abra (M) Level 10. Moves: Teleport, Hidden Power Bagon (M) Level 27. Moves: Ember, Headbutt, Bite, Rage Abson A contest boy who lives in Solcaeon. He is 10. He lost in a battle to Bella, but envied her. Pokemon Prinplup (M, nicknamed "Meetal") Level 28. Moves: Metal Claw, BubbleBeam, Fury Attack, Bide Aerodactyl (M) Level 32. Moves: AncientPower, Wing Attack, Ice Fang, Agility Bibarel (M) Level 30. Moves: Hyper Fang, Headbutt, Water Gun, Rollout Buizel (M) Level 21. Moves: Aqua Jet, Swift, Pursuit, Water Gun Cacnea (M) Level 29. Moves: Faint Attack, Pin Missile, Leech Seed, Absorb Melody Another contest girl. Bella stayed in Hearthome for a long time. She lives in Hearthome and is 10. Pokemon Altaria (F) Level 38. Moves: DragonBreath, Sing, Astonish, Fury Attack Gallery Dianapokemontrainer.jpg|Diana Milliepokemontrainer.jpg|Millie Category:Pinkolol's Pokemon Trainer characters Category:Pinkolol's characters